


To Give You My Heart

by Dophne



Series: Stony Fanart-and a bit more [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Arc Reactor, Budding Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Gifts, M/M, all fluff no angst, dogtags, fanart in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Steve wanted Tony to have them. He didn't expect anything in return. Tony wanted to return the favor.What do you give someone who gave you their heart? You give yours in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I whipped up. It's short and sweet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear what people felt about it! :D

Steve Rogers gave Tony his dog tags on their second date. Steve had given them to Tony in a nice suede box. It was navy, if he remembered correctly. And even as he handed it over he could feel his heart beating in his throat watching Tony take the box from his hands. Steve will always remember the look on Tony’s face, how the man picked up the tags, how he looked at them with such awe and wonder. Steve was glad he decided to do this. Because even if they don’t work out, Steve wanted it to be him who had them. Just the thought that Tony was carrying around his name. His person. His identity made him feel all proud and possessive, not that Steve thought of Tony as an object to own. He loved it even more when he watched Tony pull the chain over his head and how the sat right on top of his reactor. Now his heart was forever connected to Tony’s. 

Tony Stark knew he wanted to give Steve something as grand and as meaningful but Tony was not a sentimental person by nature. So he had nothing of sentimental value to give. It made him a tad angry at himself for not saving his MIT ring after he graduated. Instead he threw it into the ocean as a dare. Never had Jarvis been so mad. So what to do? He could make something…but what? He wanted it to share the same weight. The same value as Steve’s tags. He wanted to make something just for Steve because even if they don’t work out he knows Steve will carry it, whatever it is, with him forever. So Tony tinkered at other projects churning the idea in his mind. Until, he was working on the suit’s reactor core when it finally dawned on him. If Steve gave Tony his heart why not give him his? 

four days and a lot of coffee later, Tony was able to create a small version of his exact reactor for Steve to wear around his neck. It was light, and carried no function other than look itself. Essentially, it was a battery but it could charge nothing bigger than a small electronic device for longer than ten minutes. Still, he build it to last as long as It was not touched. 

So on their third date, Tony pulled out his own box. His was red leather because where Steve was soft and round, Tony was hard and edgy. They complimented each other so well. Steve looked at Tony confused as to what was in the box. It dawned on the genius that the man in front of him expected nothing in return for giving his tags. But Tony did not care. He deserved this. He needed his own reminder that there was someone out there that loved him. That cared for him because even if they don’t work out Tony will continue to love Steve forever. 

Steve opened the box and Tony watched as his love’s face lit blue as the reactor shined it’s hello. Too long. Steve just stared at it. He did not touch it. Did not take it. Nothing…did he not like it? Was Tony too presumptuous? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi-

“Wow,” Steve gawked looking up at Tony, finally, with tears in his eyes and gave him wide watery smile thanking him over and over again for the gift. Suddenly Tony felt all his fear, his anxiety and worries all fade away. 

This was the first time in his life that he thought the arc reactor was truly beautiful. It was small bright and it just fit Steve. And seeing it on his man made him want to climb up into the sky with his beloved heart and tell him how he means the world to him. 


	2. Fanart




End file.
